


Skates

by prouveyrac



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, and really this is all just ice skating fluff, jehan/courf is the main ship in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jehan who suggested that they all go ice skating. And, as what usually happens, half the group is all for this and the other half isn’t. But, with some convincing, the twelve of them are piling into two cars to get to the closest rink. And in all that time, through out the whole car ride and waiting to pay to get in and lacing up his skates, it takes Courfeyrac to get to the edge of the rink to realize that he has no clue how to ice skate and not fall on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skates

It was Jehan who suggested that they all go ice skating. And, as what usually happens, half the group is all for this and the other half isn’t. But, with some convincing, the thirteen of them are piling into two cars to get to the closest rink. And in all that time, through out the whole car ride and waiting to pay to get in and lacing up his skates, it takes Courfeyrac to get to the edge of the rink to realize that he has no clue how to ice skate and not fall on his face.

And really, he should have realized this way before. Why? Because A) He has never been ice skating before, B) He cannot stand up and keep balance when off the ice, C) Ice is fucking slippery how did he not realize this?

Bahorel, Feuilly, Cosette, and Marius were already on the ice. The first two seemed to be racing around the rink, almost taking out the last two who were just skating along. Luckily, the rink wasn’t that crowded considering it was already pretty late (and freezing), so no one had to worry about knocking any strangers down.

"Well, come on," Courfeyrac looked over at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Jehan had taken his hand and was ready to go onto the ice. The outside air around them was blowing past them gently, and Courfeyrac could already tell that his cheeks and nose were turning red from the cold.

Courfeyrac didn’t move though and his grip tightened on Jehan’s hand. He just knew that if he stepped onto that ice, he would either fall forwards and break his face or fall backwards and crack his head and that would be embarrassing.

Jehan looked up at Courfeyrac, his eyebrows raised. “You okay?”

"I… perhaps don’t know what the hell I’m doing," Courfeyrac admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Then come on," Jehan repeated, beaming up at Courfeyrac and squeezing his hand. "I’ll help you." And with that, he lead Courfeyrac onto the ice (and no, he did not fall).

Jehan quickly steadied Courfeyrac before skated behind him, placing his hands on the others hips. “We’re just gonna glide, okay?” Jehan assured, lightly pushing them both forward. “I won’t let you fall.”

Courfeyrac nodded, letting Jehan push him along while clutching his hands for dear life.

Next to them, Grantaire sped by before leaping and twirling, landing smoothly on the ice.

He’s a dancer, gymnast, boxer, painter, and incredibly smart and now he’s a great ice skater? Christ… Courfeyrac thought as Jehan cheered.

"Shouldn’t you be helping your boyfriend? I’m pretty sure he’s as terrible at this as I am," Courfeyrac called to Grantaire, smirking.

"Just proving to him that I know what I’m doing," Grantaire responded as he skated back to Enjolras and Jehan turned them. By now, everyone else (Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta, Combeferre, and Eponine) had gotten onto the rink. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were skating hand in hand around the rink, Eponine has joined Bahorel and Feuilly in their races and Combeferre has gone over to Enjolras and Grantaire.

"So, you’ve really never been ice skating before?" Jehan asked from behind Courfeyrac.

He nodded, keeping his hold on Jehan’s hands. “Maybe once or twice when I was younger, my sister probably dragged me to a rink,” he said, glancing at Jehan over his shoulder. “What about you? I never knew you were so skilled at the art of ice skating.”

Jehan laughed softly, squeezing Courf’s hips. “I would always go when I was younger since there was a rink right near my house. And sometimes Grantaire and I go since I just liked to ice skate and he actually practiced it.”

"Well that explains a lot," Courfeyrac said, chuckling. "I would have learned though if it meant that you didn’t have to spend your time making sure I’m not about to fall and break my body."

"Oh hush," Jehan said, "It’s fine. And besides, you’re going on your own now."

Courfeyrac then realized that Jehan had in fact let go of his hips and he was now gliding by himself. His eyes widened and he clumsily turned, sticking his arms out slightly to keep balance.

"See, you’re doing fine," Jehan commented, skating next to him. For reassurance that he was in fact not going to fall, Courfeyrac reached for Jehan’s hand, grasping it tightly. Jehan grinned, bringing his hand up to his lips.

"Just so you know, if I fall, you are too," Courfeyrac laughed as Jehan grinned and Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta skated past them.

"Bossuet, fallen yet?" Courfeyrac called to him.

"Only once," Bossuet called back, "And that’s because ‘Ponine hit into me."

"Don’t listen to him, its all bull-shit," Musichetta cut in, "Eponine was a good foot or so away from us."

"But still, no broken bones," Joly said, a grin on his face (which was quickly replaced with a look of fear because Bossuet almost brought the three of them down again).

"See Courf, you’re not the only one who’s terrible at this," Jehan was just loud enough for Bossuet to hear.

"Oh fuck you, Prouvaire," Bossuet laughed, regaining his balance, "I’m great at this.”

Jehan and Courfeyrac laughed as they turned on the rink, Jehan doing more of the leading again.

After a couple moments of comfortable silence (between the two of course, since Feuilly, Bahorel and Eponine were shouting through out the rink, Enjolras and Grantaire were talking, and Combeferre had now joined Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta and were now all laughing), Courfeyrac finally broke it by saying “I bet I can jump or spin or something.”

"Please don’t break yourself, I think Joly and ‘Ferre need a break from injuries."

"I won’t break myself," Courfeyrac assured, untangling his hand from Jehan’s and skating in front of him (still a bit off balance, but better than before). Jehan shook his head, smiling slightly.

And of course once Courfeyrac landed from his very clumsy leap he went right down onto his back. “Please help me up,” He pouted, looking up at Jehan.

"Did you break anything?" He asked, stifling a laugh as he went over to help Courfeyrac.

"No, actually, I didn’t," Courfeyrac grinned, reaching his hand out. Though, once Jehan took his hand, Courfeyrac ended up pulling Jehan down on top of him (which he should of thought out better because it definitely wasn’t a light fall).

"Did I break you?” Jehan asked, a laugh finally escaping his lips.

"Nope, I don’t think so at least," Courfeyrac said, shifting a bit.

He leaned up slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to Jehan’s lips and squeezing him tightly, ignoring the freezing cold going through his jacket and the fact that they were in the middle of the rink. Jehan responded to the kiss, leaning into it and cupping the others cheeks in his cold hands.

"Please tell me you’re not about to fuck on the ice," Bahorel shouted across to them. Courfeyrac could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Jehan pulled away from Courfeyrac, looking over at Bahorel. “Well not anymore!” He exclaimed, laughing. He then leaned back down and pecked Courfeyrac’s lips one last time before finally standing up. Extending his hand again to Courf, he grinned. “Lets actually stand up this time.”

And once Courfeyrac was back up on his skates (still not perfectly steady), the couple continued to skate hand in hand, trying to avoid being knocked over by the racers.

They all stayed on the rink, either shouting across to each other or doing tricks on the ice or just skating hand-in-hand, until their cheeks and noses were red and their hands numb from cold. That just led them to all leave the rink and pile back into the cars to find the nearest cafe.

"That was actually pretty fun," Courfeyrac beamed, squished against the door of the crowded car, "We should go again sometime."

Jehan entwined their hands, resting his head on the others shoulder. “Just next time don’t try to show off and fall on your ass.”

Before Courfeyrac could even begin to say anything, Jehan lifted his head up and pressed their lips together.


End file.
